Maybe Right, After All
by Neko-chan -Silvered Tongue
Summary: [Dragon Knights] Little snippet fic of what Rune was thinking at the end of the 2nd manga, before he met Water Dragon. Did Water Dragon chose wrong? Why him?!


Maybe Right, After All...

By: Neko-chan

  
  


A/N: *pokes ff.net* You need a Dragon Knights section!! ;_; Anyway, I've just recently gotten hooked on Dragon Knights (I'm only up to the third manga volume! Gomen nasai!! *bows bows*), but I do hope you enjoy this short fic. It's when Rune first meets Water Dragon at the end of the second manga. (And you WILL be seeing more Dragon Knight fanfiction from me in the future! *cackles evilly*)

Disclaimer: As much as I would _seriously_ love to claim that Dragon Knights belong to me...it doesn't. The wonderful and talented Mineko Ohkami owns the manga. *starts a shrine to Dragon Knights and Mineko Ohkami* ^_~

  
  


'Why me?' Rune thought to himself as he ducked underneath yet another huge leaf. It was hot in the forest; but this was home, so it didn't really matter at all. 'Out of everyone...everywhere...why me? I'm only an Elf. I'm not fit to become a Dragon Knight. I don't have the right temperament and I don't know the first thing about fighting. If anything, I'll just end up killing everyone. So why did Water Dragon pick me? Why ME?' 

"Rune, are you alright?" a soft voice asked from just behind the Elf.

Rune blinked and turned around, staring at the dark-haired man in surprise. 'I forgot that Hugh was still here. I shouldn't have, but I did. But...how did he sense my thoughts?' The Elf smiled and inclined his head. "I'm fine, Hugh. I'm just thinking. Why do Dragons chose the people that they do? I mean, why would Water Dragon chose me? I'm just an Elf, Hugh. I know nothing of fighting and bloodshed. I don't know what to do."

Hugh paused and he looked at Rune with gentle eyes. 'I...I never noticed how _deep_ his eyes are...' Rune thought in awe as Hugh considered what to say to the concerned Elf. Finally, he answered: "Dragons chose the people that they do because something deep inside the Dragon...and the Dragon KNIGHT...calls to each other. You can't explain it. It's something elemental and cannot be explained, no matter how hard you try. You'll understand, Rune. It just takes time."

"But...why me?!" Rune exclaimed and pushed a tree limb angrily out of his way. "I just don't understand! I don't understand any of this!!"

"Rune. Stop," Hugh said. Something in his voice held a thread of a command--something that was _not_ to be denied...at any cost. Rune stopped and looked back at Hugh with wide eyes. 'Why does he seems so familiar and yet so strange?' the Elf thought to himself.

Continuing, the elder man said: "You agreed to become a Dragon Knight, didn't you?" A sole nod was his answer. Hugh smiled. "Well, then. Something deep inside yourself already knows the answer to your question. Just give it time and it will come, Rune."

"But I don't feel as if I can play the part!" Rune yelled, stamping his foot to emphasis his point. "I don't think I can do this! I'm an Elf; not a warrior! Why did Water Dragon pick ME?! ME?! I don't think that Water Dragon was right in his choice! He wasn't right at _all_!!!"

Hugh's answer? He smiled slightly at the Elven youth, his eyes as deep and as mysterious as ever.

* * *

~Hello, Elf. Are you the one that answered my call?~

The voice was deep and resonated within Rune's mind. It was calm...and strong. So very, very strong. ~Are...are you the Water Dragon?~ Rune mind-whispered back. The character behind the voice seemed to be so strong, so confident, so loving. Everything that Rune hoped to be, but never could. He just couldn't be enough.

~Yes...Rune. I am the Water Dragon. I called and you heard me. You, alone, came to free me. We called to each other. Long ago, I heard your call. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I'm sorry that it was _you_ who had to come to _me_.~

~I called to you? But...I never called to you.~

~No, Rune. You're wrong. Something deep inside yourself called to me long before you even realized it. You and I are strong...together. We form a whole. I am your Dragon and you are my Dragon Knight, Rune. You are Rune, the Elven Dragon Knight of Water Dragon. Together, we become one.~

'Maybe...just maybe...Water Dragon chose right, after all. Maybe, just maybe...right, after all...'


End file.
